Runaway
by Angel9979
Summary: She was meant to be marrying the love of her life, but that day she was being forced to marry someone she detests, leaving her with no choice but to run, will she get her happy ending with her one true love or will she have to spend the rest of life with a defeated heart?


**Disclaimer-I don't own digimon or the rights to it.**

**Hi everyone, hope everyone is good, this is my new story Runaway. I got the inspiration for this story from a film I once watched.**

**For anyone who reads my other story "Whistle of the Past" I'm sorry to tell you that I currently have to postpone the next chapter. I'm so sorry but I've had so much stress over the last few months that I haven't been able to write any more. However, in the meantime here's a new story. I hope you like it and apologies if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes. Let me know what you think. Any comments good or bad are greatly appreciated! Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Tai! Will you get up already? I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is! Get up and get a move on. You have to give the bride away, don't you remember? It would look bad if you were late you know. Mum, make sure he gets up, I have to go and help sort a few things out." Kari then muttered under her breath, "Poor thing, the love of his life is getting married today and there's nothing he can do about it." With that Kari opened the door to the Kamiya apartment and marched out into the bright and cool morning.<p>

She was going to walk a few blocks away, to the church where the marriage was taking place. But first, she had to go and collect the bride, who had called her the night before to ask her to accompany her to the church. It appeared that the bride was suffering from cold feet. Kari knew of the relationship between her brother and the bride and she knew they both loved each other, she just couldn't understand why she was going to marry some jerk who hated the digimon and hated Tai and Matt because they were so close to the bride to be.

"Oh Sora, what have you let yourself in for?" cried Kari to the sky with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't you realise there's someone better for you?"

* * *

><p>Kari arrived at the Takenouchi apartment 5 minutes later. She rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened. Standing there was Sora who looked quite nervous and looked as if there was a war raging in her soul.<p>

"Oh, hey Kari, how's it going, come on in." Sora stepped aside to let Kari in before shutting the door and following Kari to the siting room.

"Where are your parents?" Kari asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"They went to the flower shop to collect the bouquets," said Sora who said down in an armchair by the noticed that Sora appeared to be nervous about something and said worryingly, "Sora, is everything ok?"

"Yes Kari it is…" Sora hesitated before closing her eyes, looking down and saying, "Actually Kari, it's not you see, the truth is…well you see…."

"Bring Bring..."

The telephone rang and Sora stood up, walked over to the phone and answered it. During the phone call, Kari pondered over what Sora had been about to say, could it be that there's a dark reason why Sora is marrying Tobias Chicano, the biggest jerk in the world. Could it be that Sora didn't love him? Unfortunately Kari lost her train of thought as Sora came back to the chairs and said, "That was my fiancé, they want us to get to the church pretty soon so they can finish getting everything ready. So I guess that means we have to get going. Just let me grab my dress and then we can go."

With that Sora ran off to her room to get her dress.

* * *

><p>One hour later and Kari and Sora were in the bridal room of the church with the other digidestined girls who were all Sora's bridesmaids. All the girls were dressed and ready and were checking over Sora to make sure Sora looked dazzling in her dress which had been designed by none other than herself-after all she was a fashion designer. Her shoulder length auburn hair had been curled and to finish her hair she had put in a hair clip. But not just any hair clip. It was the hair clip Tai had given her. Kari couldn't help but feel proud of Sora for putting in the hair clip. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if Sora still loved her brother.<p>

While the girls were chatting there was a sudden knock at the door. Kari went to open it to reveal Tai and Matt.

"Well how does she look, can we see her?" Matt asked with a big grin on his face.

Kari smiled and opened the door to reveal Sora who had heard Matt's voice and walked over the door to smile at Matt and Tai.

"Wow Sora, you look beautiful" Said Matt carefully hugging the bride who immediately returned it tightly.

Tai looked awestruck, Kari smirked silently, she knew it, Tai was always awestruck when Sora wore a dress.

"Well Tai, what do you think?" asked Sora nervously, "Will I do?"

Tai smiled before saying, "You look amazing Sora, of course you will, well umm, I guess we'd better go right Matt?"

"Yeh right, of course," said Matt, "We just wanted to visit quickly"

As they began to walk away though, Sora called out, "Wait, ummm could I talk to you two guys alone for a second? Please?"

Tai and Matt looked to each other and smiled. Of course Sora would want to talk to them, Kari thought; she was obviously nervous and needed to talk to her two best friends.

Kari called to the other girls to go with her to give the trio some privacy. Tai and Matt went into the bridal room to talk to Sora and shut the door behind them.

Kari watched the door from a few metres away with the other girls; she hoped that somehow Sora would be able to tell Matt and Tai what she had desperately tried to tell her earlier on. But it seemed that that wouldn't be the case. They had no sooner shut the door than Tobias came along looking quite jealous and annoyed. He thumped loudly on the door before it was opened by Tai and Matt who didn't look too pleased.

Kari watched the men argue a little before Tai and Matt were pulled outside by Tobias who went into the room. Tai and Matt were both pictures of regret, anger and despair. They shuffled over to Kari angrily and sat down on nearby chairs.

"What was that all about?" Mimi asked looking directly at the boys.

"Tobias wants Sora to himself, what a jerk" said Matt grumpily

"Sora was about to tell us something important and then that guy comes along and forces us out as he wants to discuss marital matters with Sora." Said Tai angrily, "If he hurts her, I swear he's a goner!"

Kari looked at her brother and tried to soothe him, after all, there was no point trying to fight a losing battle. They were going to lose Sora whether they liked it or not and there was nothing they could do about it, even if they did cherish Sora more than Tobias did.

* * *

><p>The wedding was about to start, all that was needed was the bride. After Tobias had left the room, the girls left the boys and rushed over to open the door, only to find a crying Sora. However when they tried to ask her what was wrong, she refused to tell them, only asking them to get Tai because she had to tell him something.<p>

The girls had gone to get Tai who went into the bridal room. Kari had to admit that they were in there some time together before Tai walked out and shut the door behind him. Kari could see he was happy but also completely depressed. His eyes had lost their courageous spark. However he refused to let anyone else know what had happened and merely said that Sora wanted to be left alone for a while to think.

Coming back to the current time, Kari, the girls, and Tai went to get Sora. Even though her father was still alive, Sora had specifically wanted Tai to give her away and her father had no argument, after all, he knew how the two felt about each other and thought it was best that Tai gave Sora his courage as he led her up the aisle. Everyone knew that Sora wanted to spend her last unmarried moments with Tai; the man she truly loved and deserved, the man who gave her strength and the man she was meant to be with.

Kari looked at Tai and couldn't feel prouder of him for agreeing to give Sora away. But at the same time there were all deeply upset. By the time the wedding was about to start all the digidestined knew that something was up with Sora and they couldn't help but wonder why Sora was marrying Tobias.

"There must be a reason behind it all," whispered Kari gently. "Poor girl, I hope she's ok"

The group arrived at the door or the bridal room. They could hear Tobias making a speech in the church, which was pretty stupid as the wedding wasn't all about him, but then again, he was a jerk. They could also hear some music coming from Matt's band, The Teenage Wolves; Sora had specifically asked that they play at the wedding and so they were playing a selection of songs.

Tai knocked on the door lightly before saying gently "Sora, it's time, you ready?"

There was no answer.

Tai tried again….still no answer.

He then tried the door, only to find it locked.

"Sora, come on, none of us like this wedding any more than you do, we know something's up, I know part of the reason why you're so upset but please unlock the door and let us in…please Sora, we can work something out," cried Tai to the door before he gave up and told the girls to stand aside from the door.

Kari knew what was about to happen… Tai was going to kick open the door.

"Crash!" Tai kicked open the door and the group rushed in only to find it empty, all that there was in the room was the dress, bouquet and a note from Sora.

Tai picked up the note and started to read it quickly before giving it to Mimi. He looked at Kari despairingly and said, "Kari she's done a runner, what are we going to do?"

Kari gasped, she thought something like this might happen, she knew Sora was upset, but why did Sora have to run off the way she did. They would have helped her if she'd managed to tell them what the matter was.

"Oh no!" cried Kari, "What are we going to do? Sora where have you gone?"


End file.
